


On the Boat

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for  AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	On the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Citadel is a role-playing game which revolves around a private, adult, membership-only organization of the same name officially founded in Sarlat, France in 1856. The mission of this organization is to provide comfortable and safe settings world-wide for adults to engage in consensual alternative sexual expression.
> 
> The majority of characters are celebrities but nothing is meant to be implied about their real life counterparts. This is a role-playing game and everything contained herein (and in all game-related journals) is complete and utter fiction.
> 
> The game has now been effectively shut down but players continue to write some storylines and we're setting this new storyline (with a rebooted pup) in the world of Citadel.

When the car drops KJ off at Logan's in the hazy morning, he's pleased to find that Logan left the front gate unlocked for him. Carrying a cooler he makes his way back past the garden to the double doors overlooking the canal, and does one last nervous check before he knocks. Breath = good. Body = clean. Excitement is banked so as to not be screamingly obvious. And he reminds himself - again - that this is just two friends hanging out, and he's not supposed to be nervous at all.

Logan's had a rough night. There's little rhyme or reason to when they come these days but at least he's grown adept at making sure there's not much he can break where he can easily break it. Up early, his mess tidied, his meds taken, he showers, packs what he needs for his day with KJ and falls asleep on the couch, coffee beside him, only to wake with that knock on the door. Fuck. He scrubs a hand over his face and answers, "Hey. C'mon in. How are you this morning?"

"Hey— Hey." KJ focuses on Logan's face. "I'm sorry, I woke you," he realizes, taking in his sleep-rumpled state. And thinking that if Logan were his, he'd put him right back to bed. And crawl in there with him. "Too early, after all?"

Logan gives a small shrug. "I have trouble sleeping some nights. Fell asleep after making my coffee," he says, gesturing for KJ to come further into the house. "I've got everything ready though. I'm just going to dump this," he grabs his coffee from the side table, "into a mug. You want some? It's pretty fresh."

"Nah, I just had some. You don't want me hyper," KJ advises with a smile. "I'll end up hanging upside-down from the mast by noon. Naked." He looks around with interest. "Your home is beautiful. Did you do it up yourself?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Logan nods, looking around the place with fresh eyes. His mind still stuttering a little over the thought of KJ naked. "I bought it a few years back as an investment, rented it out, and then decided to keep it, settle down here. I use the guest house as my writing space."

"Good investment. I bought a house in Auckland, but my parents live there now. I guess I should gear up to find my own place," KJ muses. He quirks an eyebrow at Logan. "If everything is ready, do you still want to go?"

"Definitely," Logan says, flashing KJ another smile. He dumps his coffee into a travel mug, loads up a larger cooler with the food he prepared, slips on some shoes and shoves a short sleeve shirt in one of the bags. He grabs his keys and his wallet and leads the way to the garage, unlocking the car and stashing everything in the trunk. 

"Wow, is that your bike?" KJ asks when he spies the Harley that shares the garage with Logan's black Audi. "She's beautiful. Did you do a custom design?"

"Thanks. I didn't but the friend I inherited it from did," Logan nods, closing the trunk. "Do you ride?"

"I've tried it, but only a couple times." KJ gives the Harley one last longing look before getting into the car and stashing the cooler full of beer in the backseat. "The weather should be perfect today."

Logan nods in agreement. "If you were planning on sticking around longer, I'd say we could take a ride up the coast," he says, pulling out of the garage, whatever interest he might have in the man beside him tempered by the fact KJ's just passing through. Not that he knows if his interest is even reciprocated in the first place. Fuck.

KJ grins at him. He likes the idea. Likes even more that Logan suggested it, even just in passing. "What's our route for today?"

"I thought we'd head south, maybe make it to Huntington Harbour and back if you don't mind coming in late?"

"I've got no plans, that sounds great. And if you get sick of my company, I reckon you can just toss me overboard," KJ laughs.

"I'll remember you said that," Logan teases, laughing too as he stops at a red light. The marina's close, close enough to walk, but with all the stuff they have with them, drive it is.

"Oh, man. Do you love living here?" KJ asks. Even at this early hour, rushed morning drivers are already accumulating, although the dock boasts only a few other dawn sailors. "You're kind of close to a little bit of everything. Although, if you can't get good Thai food here, then forget it."

"There's a couple of awesome Thai places nearby, within walking distance actually," Logan says, pulling into the marina proper and finding a parking spot no problem. "If we get back early enough, I'll take you to one. Have you ever been?" he asks, starting to pull bags and coolers from the trunks, everything slung over his shoulders or set on top of the coolers. "To Thailand, I mean?"

"A couple months ago. I got sick as a dog, but god was it beautiful," KJ answers, taking Logan's bag out of his arms and hoisting up the beer cooler. "You too?"

"Yeah, a few times. The beaches are incredible, so's the forest up north," Logan says, leading the way along one of the docks to his boat. "How'd you end up sick? Food poisoning?"

"Yeah. But I think it was kind of inevitable, because I was running myself ragged the months before that, so I think I was ripe for being struck down." KJ's head is on a swivel as they make their way along the pier, and he's waiting for the slightest hesitation in his companion to suggest they've reached his boat. Finally towards the end, he grins. " _Justified_?"

"Don't even ask," Logan says, grinning back as he boards the boat. "It was a present to myself."

"You're right, completely justified," KJ says with a laugh as he follows. "Oh, she's a beauty," he says, tipping his head back and squinting into the sunshine. "You want all this below?"

Logan nods, leading the way, most of the food and beer put into the mini fridge beside the sink before he slides the empty coolers under the table. "Here's a towel," he says, crouching down again, digging into one of the bags. "Did you already put on sunscreen?" he asks, turning to find himself level with KJ's groin. Fuck. That's not helping things.

"Yeah." KJ falls back a step -- it's about as far as he can retreat in the cramped galley. But his eyes are hungry on Logan before he can shutter his gaze. "Can I ask you something?"

Shit. Logan rises to his feet. "Sure."

Slowly KJ shifts to the side until his back is to the steps leading up to the deck. Making sure he has an emergency exit. Every muscle is alive with tension, his breathing shallow, gaze cautious and wary on Logan. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Logan stills, staring at KJ. Assessing. "You just asking or offering?" he says finally.

That takes some thought. "Asking," KJ says after a long moment of silence, and he could swear his heart stops beating. "Before we leave shore, and I offer."

It's been a while since Logan got his rocks off - well, with someone - and his body's reacting a lot faster than his brain. With a definite hell yes and despite the damn meds. His brain's pretty close behind though, telling him it's not just the offer, but _this_ offer. KJ. Who's going to fucking disappear from his life in a day or two. Which is a commitment Logan can live with. "Yeah, I do," he nods. "Very much."

KJ's pent breath shudders out, although he's still just as tense. But a smile plays on his lips. "Can I help you take her out?"

Logan nods again. "Yeah." Fuck yeah. Not even trying to maintain that casual safe distance they've been putting between them when he brushes past KJ and goes back up top. "You want to cast off the lines and pull in the fenders?"

Grinning, KJ is a step behind, elated and wired. He ties off the lines on their cleats, always tracking Logan in his peripheral vision. They work together pretty smoothly considering it's the first time, and soon Logan is guiding _Justified_ out of her berth. KJ takes a seat, the wind in his hair, as they navigate past another early-morning sailor and into the open sea.

It always feels good being out here. Like he's left all his shit behind. But right now, with KJ here, knowing he's going to get laid, fuck yeah, that feels even better. "Beautiful day," he calls out when KJ looks his way. Beautiful day, gorgeous guy. It's definitely a good one.

KJ can feel his grin just barely edging into a smirk. But fuck, yes. He takes advantage of the moment and simply watches Logan, now that he knows he can look his fill. Economic motions with an understated grace speak to the man's years in the military, as does his quiet steadiness. But there's even more there, KJ is sure of it. And he can't wait to get a taste.

Logan steers them out onto the open water, clearing the rest of the early morning pack choosing to hover around the marina. "You want to try her?" he offers.

"Yeah?" KJ is surprised, but no way does he need to be talked into it. He takes the wheel, his smile huge as they seem to fly over the water. It's a few minutes before he eases off the throttle, bringing the boat around and changing places with Logan again. "That was awesome!"

Logan beams at KJ. "I keep thinking about moving up to a 32 but it's harder to singlehand."

"I'm still in awe over this one. And yeah, you'd kind of need a crew for that." And Logan has mentioned he generally prefers to be alone... KJ was only half joking when he talked about Logan throwing him overboard to get a little peace and quiet. But he's hoping it won't come to that.

Logan nods. Maybe not quite a crew. Two people could handle one easily. "Have you been to Mexico?"

"No." KJ pulls his blue t-shirt off and tosses it towards the steps.

Christ. It's not like the t-shirt hadn't hinted at what was underneath but the actual sight still steals Logan's breath away, his body reacting instantly, anything he was going to say gone from his mind just as quickly.

It feels so fucking good to be looked at with such hunger. KJ smiles, his blood rushing hot, and tells Logan, "I'm only not jumping you because you're driving."

"Yeah?" Logan grins. "If you come steer, I can jump you," he points out, stepping back from the wheel and gesturing at the space in front of him.

KJ quirks an eyebrow at the dubious wisdom of the offer, but hey, it's not his boat. "All right," he agrees, laying his hands on the wheel. He's half hard already just from anticipation.

"Just remember, our lives are in your hands," Logan teases with a small smile, pressing close, his hands on KJ's hips, thumbs moving over the bare skin just above his jeans as he brushes his lips across the other man's nape.

A sassy comeback rises to KJ's lips, but then Logan does _that_... KJ's breath stutters, his fingers flexing on the steering wheel.

"We'll have to do this again, later, without sunscreen," Logan murmurs, longing to really get his mouth on KJ. Hands sliding up over his stomach and chest, fingers playing over his nipples, testing KJ's response while his own cock hardens needfully against the other man's ass.

KJ's eyes flutter closed before he remembers himself and drags them open again. He'd been half expecting Logan to just bend him over and slick him up, and he really wouldn't have minded, but he was not expecting this gentle touch, seductive caress. He rocks his hips, rubbing slowly back against the bulge of Logan's cock, his breath quickening. 

Fuck. Logan groans, arousal so heady his whole body aches with it. He pinches KJ's nipples between his fingers, twisting them just a little.

KJ hisses in shock, and there's no mistaking his approval: he rubs against Logan now in wanton invitation. "Feels so good."

"Yeah?" Logan keeps one hand right where it is, moving back and forth across KJ's chest, tormenting his nipples. The other drops down, stroking over tightly muscled abs and still lower, teasing under the waistband of his jeans. "When was the last time you were fucked?"

"Like a month ago," KJ whispers on a shuddering sigh. Logan is playing him - playing with him - just right, making him want more than he expected. He pushes into his hands.

"Sucked off? Felt up?" Logan murmurs, teasing lower, his fingers reaching the hot silky flesh of KJ's cock.

"It's usually me doing the-- unnghh god-- sucking off," KJ groans. "Felt up? Months ago."

It all surprises Logan. KJ's a good-looking guy, travelling on his own, at least partly gay - fuck. Not that he's one to make judgements. Not with the way he's been embracing celibacy of late. Which means he'll have to use every fucking bit of willpower he possesses not to embarrass the hell out of himself but it's all good - and he's determined. If not patient. He drops his shorts and unzips KJ's jeans, shoving them and his underwear down over his ass, breath catching at the sight. He'd tucked lube and a condom into his pocket below deck and now he rolls the rubber on, slicking his fingers, pressing them between KJ's cheeks.

With a gasp KJ presses back, angling his hips. It's a good job it's early in the day and they're on the open sea, because fuck if he knows where he's steering them. Logan's fingers tease over his hole and he lets out a moan, hungry for more.

Pushing one finger and then two into that tight heat, Logan groans, his cock so fucking hard already it hurts. He keeps KJ pinned against the wheel, keeping a partial eye on their surroundings as he fucks his fingers in and out, stretching him to take more.

And KJ is ready for it. He pushes past sense, and reason, and a warning in his mind that he might freak Logan out, and bears down on his fingers. "Your cock," he gasps, the lust swirling inside him nearly unbearable. "I'm ready."

"Yeah?" It's not really a question. Not one at all. Not with how eagerly KJ's moving on his fingers, all kinds of greedy. Logan grins and lines up the tip of his cock with KJ's hole. Slaps his hands over the other man's on the wheel, pushing in those first few inches.

Pain flares through him and KJ knows he tore, knows he's bleeding — that awareness is nothing to the shock that Logan actually gave him what he wanted. Is giving him what he wants even now. KJ twists his wrists to hold tight to Logan's hands and shoves back to take him deeper.

Sinking deep, fuck, Logan takes a split second to make sure they're still on course before he starts pounding into KJ, everything about the man's body language telling him this is what KJ wants.

"Oh, god. Oh my god!" Sparkling repartee it's not, but it's all KJ can manage in this moment. He's flying high, chasing pleasure, his cock throbbing. 

"That what you want?" Logan murmurs, nipping at KJ's earlobe. They haven't talked about any of this, haven't negotiated a damn thing, but it feels right in the moment. "To be fucked open hard, out here, where anyone could see us?"

"Yes!" KJ gasps, Logan's voice tantalizingly wicked in his ear. "Please. Please give it to me. Fuck my hole raw!"

Jesus Christ. Logan groans and picks up his pace, holding nothing back now as he thrusts into KJ's already battered hole until he can't hold out any longer and he comes with a shout, hips pumping, seed flooding the latex between them.

Feeling Logan swell that last fateful bit, KJ loses it. He wrenches his hand down and gives his cock one rough stroke, and that's all it takes. His orgasm bursts through him like a supernova, blinding him with its power and reducing him to breathy whimpers.

"Fuck," Logan breathes, making sure he keeps the wheel while KJ climaxes, the clench of the other man's body around his cock almost like another orgasm of its own. "I would have taken care of that," he murmurs. "If you hadn't." Just so KJ doesn't think he's entirely without manners or concern given how he just fucked him.

"Uh-huh." KJ isn't ready for normal conversation, still trying to grasp what just happened. He shifts his weight and winces at a sharp streak of pain, then pulls one of Logan's arms around him in a half embrace.

Logan pulls KJ in close, kissing the back of his neck again. "That was amazing," he murmurs, aware he needs to take care of KJ, clean him up, get rid of the condom. But for right now, for a long moment, he just holds the other man.

With a small sound of need, KJ turns in the circle of Logan's arms. Kisses him like a drowning man seeking air, fingers tightening in the man's shirt.

The clinging takes Logan by surprise but he kisses back, losing himself in KJ's mouth, in the feel of him. Solid and real. It's been far too long since he last touched someone.

Slowly KJ lets him go, awareness of their surroundings creeping in once more. "It's a good thing you've got the wheel," he says with a little smile. "Apparently I'm not the most responsible skipper." He still feels hazy, shaky.

"It's okay. I'll take it as a compliment," Logan says, smiling back. "I'm going to park the boat so I can check you out and we can spend some time below."

KJ nods and manages to shift out of his way, pulling his jeans up. He made a mess of the steering shaft, he notes, and figures he'll clean it up later, properly. Sitting back on the bench, he turns his face towards the sky.

Logan thinks about anchoring but decides to heave to instead. There's no one else around them and he's done it often so it's only a few minutes before they're resting easy, the boat barely drifting. "C'mon. Let's clean you up," he says to KJ, offering his hand.

Linking their fingers together, KJ follows him below. He's quiet now, uncharacteristically so. But his brain is frantic beneath the silence.

Logan tosses the blood-streaked condom which he'd wrapped in a tissue into the bin under the sink and pulls out a soft clean tea towel, wetting it with some warm water. "Pull your jeans down again," he tells KJ, reaching into the first aid kit for a tube of polysporin.

"I'm okay," KJ protests mildly, but obeys anyway, dropping his jeans then turning to place his hands on the lower bunk.

"Maybe, but I want to make sure you stay that way," Logan tells him, cleaning between his cheeks as gently as he can with the towel before drying him and applying some ointment to the small visible tear. "I've got some sweats or shorts if you want them," he offers, putting the polysporin away. "They might be more comfortable than your jeans." And they're about the same size, so there's no doubt they'd fit.

"I've got my swim trunks," KJ replies, stripping down the rest of the way and changing into his board shorts. He folds up his jeans, thoughtfully eyeing Logan. "Is it okay to talk about it?"

"Yeah, of course," Logan says, blowing out a breath. "We should have probably talked more before." He reaches into the fridge and pulls out two bottles of water, handing one to KJ. The beer's for later.

KJ cracks open his bottle and takes a few sips, trying to focus. "No one ever fucks me as hard as I want," he begins in a murmur, "even though I ask them to. I mean, I've had plenty of _bad_ fucks, with people who didn't know the difference between bad and rough. You did, though."

"So you're not upset I made you bleed?" Logan says, KJ's words not at all what he was expecting. "Even though we didn't negotiate or talk about it?"

"What? No, of course I'm not upset." KJ blinks, and starts to smile. "That was amazing."

Logan grins. "Okay. Good. I thought it was too."

God, Logan's smile... KJ catches himself going a little loopy, and tries to shake out of it. "Do you usually talk about sex before you have it?"

"Yes and no," Logan says, leaning back against the sink, arms casually crossed. Mindful of the fact KJ's only here for a few days, which means he's a lot more honest than he might be otherwise. "I didn't for a long time but then I figured out I was kinky as hell and negotiating's part of that."

That answer takes KJ's breath away. "Kinky as hell?" he echoes softly. "Tell me how."

"You mean what I like?" Logan clarifies.

"Yeah." KJ leans back on his elbows, spreading his thighs ever so slightly. "Tell me something about you."

Logan goes for it. He might as well. "I like extreme. It's not _all_ I like but given a willing partner, I'm into rough sex, impact play, face slapping, humiliation, extreme anal, CBT..."

KJ might just melt a little at the mention of CBT in Logan's deep, rich voice. As it is he feels himself hardening again already, like that explosive climax never happened. "I really like most of that stuff, too," he confesses, watching Logan's eyes.

"Yeah?" Fuck. What's the likelihood...? "Do you have a safeword?" Logan asks, curious just how serious KJ is.

"Wakatu." Ooh, safewords? Better and better. "It's Maori for stop."

"Wakatu," Logan repeats it, rolling the word around his mouth. "Mine's Bishop. My favourite author." He shakes his head and grins. "Guess my radar wasn't on the fritz as much as I thought it was."

"Nah, guess not." KJ sets his water aside and extends his hand. "Come sit with me."

Pushing upright, Logan takes KJ's hand and settles beside him. A million things running through his head.

KJ twines their fingers together, enjoying the way they fit. He slowly traces the lush shape of Logan's lips with his tongue, the way he's been dying to do since he first saw that gorgeous grin.

A soft sound of pleasure escapes Logan and he brings his focus to this, the feel of KJ's hand in his, his tongue on his lips, how it feels to be touched after these many months. He kisses KJ back, licks into his mouth, lets their tongues tangle, tasting the other man.

Groaning softly, KJ cups Logan's face with his free hand. He feels warm and solid and vital, his coiled muscles hinting at leashed power. "If I ask you really nicely," KJ whispers into the kiss, "will you fuck me like that again later?"

"You might be able to talk me into it," Logan murmurs, smiling, reminding himself KJ's a grown man and if he doesn't mind bleeding, fuck, then it's all part of the play.

KJ grins. "You have a really sexy smile."

"Thanks," Logan says, smile sliding into a grin. "So do you." And then, because he's not a total asshole, "I need to be honest about something up front. It shouldn't make a huge difference but I don't like playing with people these days without them knowing."

"Oh." KJ quirks a brow. "Yeah?"

"I have PTSD," Logan admits softly. "I'm on meds for it and I see a counsellor on a regular basis but I know some people don't like the idea of playing with anyone with mental health issues."

It's like nothing KJ was expecting to hear. "From being in the military? You were in combat?" He caresses Logan's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Doesn't want to stop touching him.

"I _was_ in combat, but this isn't from that," Logan says, trying for as much honesty as he can risk with someone who's going to walk out of his life in a couple of days. "I was working for a private contractor and I was taken hostage. Tortured."

"Jesus Christ." KJ stares at him in horror, and it gives way to a touch of awe. "You survived that. How?"

"I don't know." Logan shrugs. It's something he's thought a lot about and still doesn't have an answer. "Sheer will to live, I guess."

"Oh my god." KJ traces his fingers lightly along the line of Logan's cheekbone. "I think you're amazing."

"Thanks, but I'm not," Logan says, more than a little uncomfortable and wishing he could just be fully honest with KJ. "I've done a lot of really awful stuff and it doesn't matter whether it was sanctioned or not, I still have to live with it. I just -- I wanted to make sure you knew my situation."

"Okay." KJ isn't really sure why it matters one way or the other for him to know that much about Logan's past, but he's hardly going to question it aloud. He eases back. "Are you hungry? Want a beer?"

"A beer would be good," Logan nods, needing to check, make sure, "So, we're okay? You're still interested in playing with me?"

"Yeah, totally," KJ tells him with an easy smile. He's still more than a little confused, but he figures it's probably his own fault for not paying closer attention. "Are you all sadist, all dominant?" he asks over his shoulder, getting up to grab them each a bottle of Redhook.

"Yup, that's me," Logan nods, relaxing some now that he knows KJ isn't going to ask to be dropped off at the next marina. "All dominant, all sadist." He laughs. "Nominally bisexual but I way prefer men."

KJ grins and hands Logan his beer. "I prefer men too. Although I do sleep with women. Although," he sips at his beer, then shakes his head. "Yeah, it's been a while."

"And what about the other?" Logan asks, twisting the cap off. "Masochist, submissive?"

"That's me, yeah. I mean, I've never been anyone's boy or anything," KJ says quietly.

"Any serious relationships?" Logan asks, gesturing for them to go back on deck. It's too beautiful a day to waste inside.

"Oh, sure. I was even engaged for a couple years in my early 20's." KJ sprawls on the padded bench with his beer and tilts his face back to the sun. "That right there was a sign, I'm sure -- the fact that I was engaged for _years_ , but never actually married," he says with a laugh. He grins at Logan. "How about you? Your former life, did it allow for any of that?"

"Not really, but I was involved with someone quite seriously for about 7 months. That ended almost a year ago," Logan says, taking a good long drink of his beer, the waves gently rocking the boat.

"Seven months is a long time," KJ says softly, watching him. "Long enough to pass the initial infatuation phase, edging into actual commitment..." He hesitates, then decides to go for it. "Can I ask what happened?"

Logan shrugs, working the edge of the label up with his thumbnail. "I hit a rough patch with my PTSD, was hospitalized again and when I came out I just kept pushing him away... until he went."

KJ watches him in concern, but whatever fits of reactive emotion Logan might have experienced a year ago, he seems calm and resigned now. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I'm sure he was special."

"He was," Logan nods, blowing out a breath. "And I was an ass, but I'm in a better place now."

Snorting softly, KJ shakes his head. "Do you believe that we're responsible for the worst of ourselves?" he asks elliptically. "Surely at some point, you need to cut yourself a break."

"I have - for the most part," Logan says, taking another drink. "But what your brain knows and how you still feel are sometimes very different things."

"True." KJ runs his thumb over his bottom lip, a habitual gesture. "I still feel guilty for dumping my fiancee, even though I know it was the best I could give her. Sometimes I think about trying to get back in touch with her... You know, look her up on Facebook or something. But that would just start the disaster all over again." He looks down at his bare feet for a moment. "Sorry, I know that doesn't even come close."

"You're talking years versus months. I'd say we're even," Logan says then reaches for KJ's hand. "But they're wherever they are and we're here and it's a beautiful day. I say we enjoy it and each other."

KJ grins at him and takes a sip of his beer. "You're right, it is a beautiful day. And my ass is sore just perfect, and you were going to tell me more about you and CBT." Mischief dances in his eyes.

Logan laughs. "What do you want to know?" he teases back.

"Like, what kinds of things do you like to do?" KJ asks, stroking his thumb over the back of Logan's hand. "Are we talking blunt force, or sharp things, or cages...?"

Logan laughs harder. "Can I tick all the boxes?" He grins. "Actually, I'm pretty serious about that. I definitely like cages, slapping, needles, crushing if someone's into that..." he chuckles again and continues, "urethral play, e-stim..."

KJ's mouth starts to water, and it might be his vision goes a bit hazy. "Needles?" he asks. "You mean, like, real needles in someone's cock? 'Cause that's..." He sits back and takes a large swallow of beer. "That's actually been one of my big fantasies for a long time. But I've been too shit-scared to try it."

"Well, I'd offer, but when are you moving on?" Logan's not sure trying to shove a whole year's worth of kink into a day or two is the best idea. Especially when he's actually enjoying the non-kink part of getting to know KJ as well.

"Oh, no. No no no no no," KJ denies with a laugh. "I said it's my fantasy, I didn't say I was ready for it." He leans over and kisses Logan, tasting his lips.

Logan laughs but the sound's cut off by that kiss, segueing into the groan that follows.

"Now you," KJ says, easing back. "Tell me one of your dirty fantasies."

"That's not fair. I stumbled on one of yours," Logan points out, grinning. But he thinks for a moment. "Okay. This one's pretty simple. Having a boy at my side, naked and prepped, with it being his duty to make sure he keeps his ass open the whole day so I can fuck him or fist him whenever I want."

Mirroring Logan's grin, it takes KJ's brain a second to catch up. "Fist him?" he asks, and licks his lips. "You do that? I mean, obviously you do, sorry that's a stupid question," he corrects himself, a little flustered.

"There's no such thing," Logan assures him. "And yeah, I do. I'm assuming you've never done it?"

"No. That's another thing I've always wanted to try but could never quite find the right person for." KJ finishes off his beer and eyes Logan over the bottle. "Your fantasy is really fucking hot."

"Thanks." Logan grins. "I don't spend a lot of time fantasizing these days," he admits. "The meds affect my sex drive. Not my actual arousal when presented with an opportunity but you know how they say guys constantly think about sex? I don't. Not in general."

"Seriously? What do you think about instead?" KJ asks with a laugh for himself.

"My writing mostly, I do a lot of meditating, cooking, my work - I still do some jobs for a friend occasionally," Logan says, draining the last of his beer. "I also work out a lot and sail and surf a lot. Think about doing more travelling."

"I'd rather think about sex than most things. It calms me. Other stuff I think about - my future, the world - that stuff stresses me out," KJ says ruefully. "I love surfing too, though. I think that's probably the closest I get to meditating."

Logan nods. "Well, I'm certainly not thinking of anything else, including meditating, with you here," he says with a grin, not caring how cheesy it sounds. He means it.

"I'm glad to hear it, because I'm certainly not thinking about anything but you... Well, and maybe about how I should snag another beer to distract me from that," KJ says, getting to his feet.

"Why do you need distracting?" Logan asks, setting his empty beer aside and moving to unpark them.

"Because you look busy. I shouldn't throw myself at you again. Right now, anyway," KJ replies with a smile.

"Just as long as you do throw yourself at me again," Logan kids, setting them on their path south once more. 

KJ pops the cap on his second beer. "Count on it."

* * *

KJ's a good companion. Quick to help, easy to talk to, even easier on the eyes. Logan points out all the landmarks, the various marinas, the two of them talking more about their travel experiences.

Anchoring the boat in an inlet, they have lunch and lie in the sun for a bit, Logan only now having his second beer. "What's the story behind your tattoo?" he asks, gesturing at KJ's shoulder. "It's Samoan, right?"

"Right," KJ confirms, gratified. "The design is for my grandfather's tribe. Each of the lines means something," he explains, pointing. "That's my life, my life's journey, my time on the earth. Then each of these other lines represents my family, the most important people in my life."

"Are you going to keep going with it?" Logan asks, taking a closer look as KJ points out each aspect of the design.

"That's the idea, yeah. As important things happen in my life, if I get married or have kids or meet a new challenge, then I'll add to it. It's supposed to tell a story."

"That's really cool. My ex was a tattoo artist," Logan says. "He would have loved your ink."

"Yeah? Cool." KJ grins and reaches out to give Logan's shirt a quick tug. "Did he get you under the needle?"

"Nope." Logan pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the bench a few feet away. "Almost, but we never got around to it." He grins back. "Want to go for a swim?"

"Hell, yeah." Logan obviously works hard to keep in shape, and KJ can't help but drool a little. His skin looks mottled in places — it might be an effect of the bright sunshine, although KJ would lay his money on scars. Which only fascinate him further, so he's careful to look away, wary of making Logan uncomfortable. Stepping up to the edge of the prow, he dives into the inviting water.

Logan flips the ladder down and then follows KJ in, the water the perfect temperature. He surfaces with a grin. "Nice form."

KJ snickers and pushes his wet hair back from his face. "You too." Spreading his arms, he floats on his back for a few moments. "This... is heaven."

"I love the water," Logan says just loudly enough to be heard. "Canal, lake, ocean... I don't care as long as there's water."

Upright again, KJ treads water and blinks droplets from his lashes. "Were you always that way? Do you remember?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Logan says. "It's peaceful." He grins. "What about you? Where's your happy place?"

"In the sun. Or even just outside. In the water." KJ cracks a self-deprecating grin. "I'm just a pretty happy guy. Have you been to Iceland?"

"No, that's one place I haven't been. I'd like to go though. See the Northern Lights." Logan smiles, wondering how the happy guy fits in with the stressed-about-the-future guy. "You?"

"I think I'm going to go, when I'm done with South America. Maybe I should do Canada, Greenland, and then Iceland," KJ says, mentally reordering his loose itinerary. "The lakes there are supposed to be stunning. Plus, the hot springs."

Logan nods. "Is it always just you?" he asks. "Or do you meet people along the way? Travel with them?"

"I'm flying my parents out for a bit — my mom always wanted to see Ireland. And my best friend from back home came to Africa with me. But mostly it's just me." KJ shrugs. "It's kind of good. Sometimes. And then now and again, it gets lonely. Which is why I stopped and talked to you on the beach yesterday," he says with a beatific smile, "so that worked out well."

"It did," Logan agrees, smiling back, "and if you get lonely again, you can always let me know. I'm pretty much free to travel whenever I want. I'll fly out and meet you."

"Yeah? That's an amazing offer." And not one made lightly, KJ is sure. "I'll remember that."

Logan smiles and dives back under, cooling off once more before resurfacing. "We should keep going," he says, glancing at his watch. "I don't want to be coming back too late tonight." He doesn't mind night sailing, can do it, but he prefers not to when it's just a day trip.

"All right." KJ slicks back his hair again. "Gonna let me drive some more?"

"Sure," Logan says, swimming back to the boat and climbing up, waiting for KJ before he pulls in the ladder and draws up the anchor. "It's a pretty easy path from here to where we're going, and the weather's right." He makes a few adjustments to the sails, gets them started again and hands the wheel over to KJ.

Lighting up with a smile, KJ steers as Logan directs. Elated from the wind, the sex, the company. Wishing with a pang that he's not leaving in two days, and the errant thought surprises him.

"You're good at this," Logan says, standing close and wrapping an arm around KJ's waist. 

That feels good, and KJ grins. "Will it get you off if I call you Captain?" he teases.

"Probably not," Logan says with a laugh, kissing the side of KJ's neck. "But calling me Sir might."

KJ shivers, and tilts his head slightly to the side, inviting more. "I will definitely remember that," he laughs. "You're a traditionalist?"

Logan thinks about that for a moment. "Probably. I never really played formally until a few years back," when he was brought into Citadel. "And I don't think there's a right or wrong way to do things, but I appreciate a lot of the traditions."

"I appreciate the sex. But I respect the traditions, absolutely. I've just... never found myself on the inside of a traditional relationship, in that way," KJ says.

"I have, the once," Logan says, thinking of Rafael for a moment. The thought shoved from his mind as he brushes his mouth along KJ's jawline. "But it wasn't 24/7 and I don't think I'd ever want that."

KJ shivers again, that caress seeming to light up every nerve in his body with a gossamer sheen. He turns his head to meet Logan's lips with his own.

Logan deepens that kiss, tongue delving into KJ's mouth, memorizing the feel of him, the taste of him, how good this is, before the other man steps out of his life once again.

KJ moans softly, flexing his hands on the steering wheel. Abruptly he catches himself before his mind spins out entirely. "I think you should take over now," he murmurs huskily. "I might run us aground."

"Okay," Logan nods, arousal thrumming through his veins. Fuck. He lets KJ move past him, taking the wheel again. "You're around tomorrow?" he asks, the wind and their pace picking up.

"Yeah, I am." KJ sits back on the bench, twisting so he has a perfect view to admire Logan. Watch the athletic economy of his movements, the strong lines of his profile.

"You want to spend it with me again or am I hogging your time while you're here?" Logan asks, the tone casual enough to make it perfectly clear he'll understand if KJ wants some time to putter around on his own.

KJ smiles, a flash of anticipatory lust streaking through him. "I'd love to spend it with you."

"You could even come stay with me til you leave," Logan suggests, willing to take his stronger meds for a night or two. "Save yourself some money."

"Yeah?" KJ doesn't want to argue, but... "You're sure you won't get sick of me? Being devastatingly handsome and witty, wanting sex all the time...?"

Logan laughs. "Hey, if you agreed, I was going to suggest spending all morning in bed tomorrow and then taking a drive up the coast."

"I like that plan. That's an excellent plan. Where up the coast?" KJ asks.

"Santa Barbara? Maybe inland to Solvang if we have time," Logan says, thinking about it. "If we had longer, I'd say Big Sur but it's about six hours and that's without stops."

"All right. I was going north anyway," KJ agrees with a shrug. The prospect of wandering with Logan sounds a lot more appealing than going alone. He laughs, "Especially if I can get you in bed first."

Logan laughs too. It's on the tip of his tongue to offer to take KJ further, accompany him longer, but he already made a general offer earlier and the last thing he wants to do is come off as pushy, needy or both. "We're coming up on Newport Harbor," he says. "Do you want to tie off and check things out onland or keep going?"

"Let's keep going," KJ suggests. "I've got you all to myself for the moment and I want to keep it that way." Not to mention that he's dying to get Logan's hands on him again.

There's a part of Logan that is stupidly happy at KJ wanting to keep him to himself and he mentally kicks himself for being such a fucking goof. He glances at his watch. "We can probably manage a few more hours and then we should head back," he says, drinking in the sight of KJ sprawled out on the bench. "How're you feeling?"

"Pretty damn good." KJ grins. "Maybe a little lonely. How about yourself?"

"A little distracted," Logan says, matching that grin.

"Can I distract you even more and tell you what I'm wondering about?" KJ asks, leaning forward to clasp his hands together between his knees.

"Sure. Go ahead," Logan says, definitely curious now.

KJ's lips curve mischievously now. "I'm wondering how your cock will feel in my mouth."

Fuck. Logan groans. "You really trust in my skills, don't you?" he jokes.

"You've proven yourself a capable sailor," KJ teases back. "And I can just go on wondering," he says, slipping his hand inside his board shorts to grasp his prick. He strokes once with a soft moan, eyes on Logan.

Echoing that moan, Logan watches for a moment. Savouring the sight. "Or you can get your ass over here," he says with a smile, stepping back enough that there's room between him and the wheel for KJ.

 _Hell yes_. KJ obeys, slipping to his knees at Logan's feet. It's cramped and he might bang his head, but he has definitely worked under tougher conditions. He palms Logan's cock through his board shorts, feeling him long and solid against his hand. Then tugs his shorts down and smiles at the sight.

Christ. "You look like you approve," Logan observes with a grin, unable to help himself.

KJ flashes him a grin. "Oh yeah." He licks out at the head, then mouths his way down to the root of Logan's cock, cupping his balls.

A groan spills from his lips and Logan's head goes back as he loses himself in the sensation, in the feel of being touched like this again. He only allows himself a moment though before he's eyes back on the horizon, gaze flickering between it and KJ.

Moaning softly in appreciation, KJ licks at the thick shaft, learning Logan's shape, his textures. He laps at his balls before taking them gently into his mouth, sucking.

"Oh, fuck," Logan breathes, swallowing, his throat gone dry, one hand still on the wheel as the other drops, sliding into KJ's hair. "That's good."

Those fingers in his hair -- it's an intoxicating touch. KJ's eyes slip shut and he cups Logan's ass with his free hand, massaging. Pulling back until he's just licking the crown, tasting precome. Then finally he takes him in deep, sucking the length of him inside.

Once again, it's been too long, and Logan doesn't know what he's been thinking. He rocks his hips, pushing a little deeper, testing KJ's response, fingers tightening in the other man's hair.

KJ moans hungrily and squeezes Logan's ass. Starts fucking his throat on Logan's cock, taking him in again and again. Lapping at the shaft when he can.

"Christ, your mouth..." Logan murmurs, nails scraping against KJ's scalp as he starts to match his movements, pushing deep, so fucking deep, KJ's nose buried against his groin with every thrust. Daring to comment, "It's like you were made for this."

With a whimper KJ looks up to meet Logan's eyes. His own cock is spike-hard and starting to drip inside his shorts, but he doesn't dare spare a hand for himself. He sits back on his heels and grasps Logan's hips, tilting his head back to open up.

It's that look that really does it. Breath catching hard, Logan nods, cupping the back of KJ's skull and fucking his mouth in earnest.

There's nothing KJ can do but take it now. He lets Logan use him, lets him fuck his throat raw. Tears well in his eyes and it's perfect.

Those tears... Logan shudders with pleasure, his cock throbbing in KJ's throat. Draws back and lodges deep again, rocking his hips, making sure he's got every last fraction of an inch, before thrusting once, twice and again, his orgasm slamming through him.

KJ gags, chokes. Swallows and immediately goes back for more, wrapping his hand around the base of Logan's cock and licking up every drop of come. Sitting back only once he's done, then he passes a shaky hand across his mouth.

"Good boy," Logan says, seriously impressed. 

Clenching his hands at his sides, KJ stammers out, "Can— May I touch myself, sir?"

As impressed as Logan was, he's even more so now. Especially since KJ's hands are nowhere near his cock. "Yeah." He nods. "You may."

KJ shoves his shorts down and closes his hand around his cock in a moment. As aroused as he is it doesn't take much, just some quick harsh strokes and then he comes, spilling hot over his fingers with a soft cry.

"Good boy," Logan says again. So tempted to make KJ lick up his mess but that's another part they haven't talked about and as unsure of KJ's headspace as he is right now, it'll keep for later.

The words fall on KJ's shoulders like a benediction. He ducks his head and rubs his cheek against Logan's bare thigh, wordlessly thanking him. For getting it, above all else.

"Do you want me to park the boat again?" Logan asks, running his fingers through KJ's hair. "We can take a nap below deck or just sit for a bit."

"I'm okay," KJ replies drowsily, but his body belies his words as he snuggles into that touch.

Logan steers them into another inlet, out of the way of any passing boats even though the sea around them is clear at the moment. "Go lie down," he orders. "I'll be there in a minute."

KJ nods and obeys, pausing only to rinse his hands in the galley before he slings himself across the bed.

Logan fixes his shorts, drops anchor and follows KJ below. He sets the alarm on his watch for an hour for now and crawls onto the bed beside KJ, wrapping his arm around the other man and shifting closer.

Immediately KJ wraps himself around Logan like a starfish.

Logan hugs KJ even closer. As much as they seem to have hit it off kink-wise, this right here is another huge piece of the puzzle. He likes cuddling. He misses this. He'd have rather been shot than admitted that back in the day but now, yeah, especially with sleeping with anyone being such a big fucking deal. Which is maybe part of the reason he's been so reclusive since Rafael. "Can I get you anything?" he whispers. "Water, food, blanket...?"

"Nah. Think I might fall asleep, though," KJ murmurs, and licks at Logan's chest. "You won't be angry?"

"Not at all," Logan assures him. "I've got my watch set for an hour."

KJ smiles and snuggles in, rocked by the sea and soothed by the sound of Logan's heartbeat. In minutes, he's fast asleep.

* * *

Initially Logan tries to stay awake. Savour the feel of having KJ in his arms. But between last night's shitty sleep and how good this really feels, it's not long before he's asleep as well.

When at last KJ blinks himself awake, his head feels clearer. He lies where he is as a minute passes, dwelling in the peace and contentment of the moment. Then he shifts slightly, lifting his head to get a better view of his companion. Logan really does have the most beautiful lips, and KJ is tempted to kiss him awake. He gets distracted, though, by the array of marks and scars on the man's chest. Some are tiny and even, like surgical stitches. Some are larger ragged lines and shiny divots, which he can't begin to make out but he longs to touch. He takes advantage of the opportunity to study Logan up close, then finally goes with his first impulse and kisses those lush lips.

Blinking his eyes open, Logan finds KJ right there, kissing him and he kisses back. "How long've you been awake?" he murmurs.

"Just a few minutes." KJ licks at the seam of Logan's mouth. "I feel amazing."

"Yeah?" Logan grins, a definite sparkle in his eye when he replies, "You feel pretty amazing to me too."

KJ laughs, delighted. He trails his fingers from Logan's collarbone to his navel. "And I was admiring these," he says, cautious in his enthusiasm as he caresses a few wayward scars. Worried about making him self-conscious or defensive. "Is that okay with you?"

Logan nods. "I don't mind. They're a part of me," he says, enjoying KJ's touch. "Some of them are really old, some from when I was tortured. I had surgery done for the worst but the rest..." he shrugs. "I couldn't be bothered."

Encouraged, KJ explores more. "You survived it. You shouldn't erase it," he murmurs, worrying he sounds naive even to his own ears. "The rest of your life, there'll never be anything you can't handle."

"I'm not sure about that," Logan confesses. "There's a reason I'm on a ton of meds."

"You're here with me," KJ points out. And smiles. "So you must be doing something right. Taking care of yourself."

"I'm trying," Logan nods, smiling back, and he knows he is. Has finally - well, mostly - accepted that he needs the meds for now, that he does better when he's on them regardless of the side effects. "And I like being here with you." He grins, sliding his hand down and giving KJ's ass a squeeze.

"Yeah?" KJ sits up to straddle Logan, then licks over a jagged scar on his shoulder. "Think we can spend a little more time out here before we turn back?"

"If we're not planning on going any further south, definitely," Logan says, starting to harden again the moment KJ moves on top of him.

KJ groans softly at the feeling and rocks back, rubbing his crack along Logan's length.

"Seems like you're a glutton for punishment," Logan observes with a smile, pushing up to intensify the friction, his hands on KJ's ass, fingers stroking into his cleft.

"It feels like reward to me." KJ spreads his thighs a bit wider, inviting more, and nibbles along the cords of Logan's throat.

"You're going to be sore," Logan warns him, hands inside KJ's shorts now, fingering his bare hole.

KJ whimpers a little. Hell, he's sore already. But it's just so _good_. "Yeah," he agrees in a whisper, kissing Logan.

Logan licks into KJ's mouth, letting their tongues tangle, and although KJ's still slightly slick from earlier, he reaches for the lube he keeps under the cushion, liberally wetting his fingers before he's back at KJ's ass again, pushing one finger and then two quickly inside him.

With a groan KJ takes him in, hungry for more. He wants to know if it'll be the same, if Logan will give it to him as hard as he wants. He's more than willing to beg.

"Greedy, greedy," Logan murmurs but it's clearly not a complaint as he works a third finger into KJ's hole, roughly working him open.

KJ gasps for air, rapidly losing himself in Logan's touch. He can't even manage a smartass remark. "Your cock," he whispers, "please."

Hell, yes. "Get your shorts off," Logan orders. "I want you on your back this time."

"Yes, sir." KJ scrambles to obey, kicking his shorts to the floor. Spreads his thighs and his arms, reaching.

Logan sheds his shorts as well, grabbing a condom and rolling it on before he lets KJ pull him down. He kisses the other man, hard and hungry, reaching between them to line up and push inside.

KJ shouts into the kiss, arching at the penetration. He grabs Logan's ass and urges him on, impatient like he's been without for months.

In the back of Logan's mind is that he's already made KJ bleed once, but in the back of his mind is where it stays, those hands making it clear in no uncertain terms KJ doesn't want him holding back. And so he pounds into the other man, hips pistoning, fucking him long and deep and so fucking hard his teeth ache with it, almost bending him in half in an effort to get the best angle he can, get every last fraction of depth, burying his cock inside that greedy hot hole again and again.

KJ wants to speak, wants to yell out how good it is. He can't. Can only gasp for breath and beg with his body for more, his mind swimming in blissful fog.

Having come twice already today Logan's got staying power this time round and he shifts again, up onto his knees, KJ's ankles hiked over his shoulders, watching his cock disappear into the other man's hole over and over.

Whimpering, KJ fists his hands tightly at his sides. Logan's cock drags over his sweet spot again and again and he wails out his pleasure. "Please," he whispers, then licks his lips and tries once more. "Please!"

"Go ahead," Logan grits out with a nod, pounding into KJ, his cock streaked with red again, his own orgasm _right there_. "Come for me."

 _For me_. KJ drags his nails over his cock and that's all it takes. He bucks into Logan, and his world comes apart at the seams.

Logan's gaze flickers to the thick strands of white lacing KJ's belly and chest and with one more brutal thrust, he follows him over, flooding the latex between them with a rough shattered groan.

KJ spasms again, abruptly too sensitive. He clutches at Logan, dragging him down to cover him like a blanket. Holds on breathlessly.

Swallowing hard, his throat dry, Logan simply lets KJ cling to him. Presses a kiss to the other man's shoulder, murmuring a soft, "Good boy." Fuck. He already wants to ask KJ to stick around longer, something he has no right to be doing, and he bites down hard on his lip and the words before they can make their way out.

Slowly KJ comes back to himself, sticky and sweaty and plastered against Logan. It's almost close enough. He caresses Logan's back, unable to stop touching although he forces himself to loosen his embrace.

"You feel good," Logan murmurs again, brushing his lips across KJ's throat. "Makes me want to just stay here," he adds, knowing that he can't, that he'll have to move soon, take care of the condom.

"Mmm." KJ smiles and lifts his head, seeking Logan's mouth. "You're amazing," he breathes, knowing it sounds corny but meaning it completely.

"So are you," Logan returns with a kiss, sliding his hand into KJ's hair and pressing their foreheads together. "Let me get rid of this," he says, easing out, "and I'll be right back."

KJ locks down the pitiful whine that nearly escapes, and he lets Logan go. And true to his word Logan comes right back, so KJ can cuddle into him again.

"We should clean you up again," Logan murmurs, but keeps his arms tight around KJ, in no real hurry to move at all. "Get you some water."

"Okay," KJ says amiably, although he really doesn't care right now. "Kiss me first?"

"Gladly." And Logan does. He kisses KJ softly, gently, then a little more firmly, licking along the seam of his lips before delving between them.

KJ melts. It amazes him that Logan is capable of such extremes: the harsh fuck and the swoon-inducing kiss, both. "That was so good," he whispers, and kisses Logan again.

"Yeah?" Logan grins. " _You're_ so good."

"Me? I didn't do anything but lie here," KJ says with a laugh, stroking his hands over Logan's shoulders.

Logan shakes his head. "You took what I dished out," he says. "I made you bleed, twice, and you still wanted more. You're incredible."

"I love what you dish out." KJ can't stop smiling — he feels too damn good. "Are you always like this, or are you just working to impress me on our first date?" 

"Always like what? Sex-wise, you mean?"

"Yeah. Sex-wise," KJ nods.

Logan nods, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I'm always like this," he says with complete honesty. "I can do gentle, no problem, but this is what I prefer."

"God, you're a wet dream come true. Most of the time people just ignore what I want. Or worse, they judge me for wanting it," KJ murmurs, lightly trailing his fingers over a scar on Logan's bicep. "It took me a long time to get over the shame, and I still hate hearing it."

"Well, you sure as hell won't get that from me," Logan assures him. "I spent a lot of years ignoring my desires, trying to adjust for other people, and now I can't be bothered. Life's too short. And there'll always be someone like me who thinks you're perfect just the way you are. You just have to find us."

"Perfect, huh?" KJ grins, a sparkle in his eye. And it occurs to him that, as hard as it was to find Logan, he really shouldn't let him go... A change of subject is clearly in order. "I'm starving now."

"There's more sandwiches and fruit in the cooler, chips in the cupboard," Logan says, kissing that grin. "What do you feel like?"

"Sandwiches, definitely." KJ sits up and looks around. "I've actually never fucked on a boat before."

Logan leans over the end of the bed and drags the cooler over, reaching into it for two sandwiches. "Have you ever slept on one?" he asks, handing a proscuitto and tomato to KJ while he takes the remaining chicken and pesto, the opposite of what they had earlier. "Overnight, I mean."

"No, I haven't. But there's still that Alaskan cruise I might go on," KJ chuckles. He bites into his sandwich with relish. "Did you make these?"

"Cruises are different," Logan says with a smile. "And yeah. I'm no gourmet chef but I put together a mean sandwich."

"You really do." KJ snags them a couple of napkins. "Do you have any other awesome hidden talents? Pool-hustling, superpowers, anything like that?"

Logan laughs. "I'm a pretty decent amateur photographer," he admits, offering KJ another beer or bottle of juice.

KJ chooses the juice, wary of wasting their time by getting sleepy again. "What's your favorite subject to photograph?"

"The unexpected," Logan says with another soft laugh. He always feels weird talking about his creative pursuits, whether it's his writing or his photography. "I like to wander the city or out in nature and take close ups of weird objects or strange juxtapositions. Whatever catches my eye."

"That's really cool." KJ thinks he could listen to Logan talk like this for hours. His face is so expressive, his voice rich velvet, and when he smiles... "Do you ever use any of your pictures when you're writing?"

Huh. "No, but that's actually not a bad idea," Logan nods, thinking for a moment. "It would make for good writing exercises. When I'm stuck or just looking to get the juices flowing." He grins at KJ. "Thanks."

"Sure." KJ smiles back, gratified. And licks his fingers. "That was delicious. From here on out, you're in charge of lunch."

Logan laughs. "I think I can handle that. Do you cook?"

"Yeah, I can feed people. It's just not particularly inspired." KJ leans back on the bed, comfortable with his nudity. "I'm a hell of a shopper, though. Even my mum sends me to the market for her."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Logan grins, not that he'll have the chance to check it out if KJ's leaving the day after tomorrow. "And besides that? Any special skills or super powers?"

"I play guitar. Not the greatest singer, but I can carry a tune. Nothing super impressive, I guess. I mean, I'm a good programmer," KJ adds as an afterthought. It's not a part of his life he's much concerned with these days.

"I'd love to hear you play," Logan says, as always in awe of anyone with musical talent. "I know you said you don't play your own stuff for anyone but do you play for an audience?"

"When I get the chance, yeah. I'll bring my guitar over with my other stuff. You can have your own command performance," KJ answers. "Do you like Jimi Hendrix?"

"I do," Logan nods. "I like a lot of 60s music."

"Perfect. I'll play you some of my favorites, then." 

"Good." Logan grins. "Is the programming what you went to university for?"

"Yeah. And that's how I earned my world trip," KJ explains with a gesture at the cabin, and by implication the world beyond. He's usually reluctant to tell anyone about what he does or how profitable it's been, but he figured out a while ago that Logan's finances dwarf his own. It's nice to know.

"Saved up or...?" Logan asks, lying back now that he's done his food.

"Yeah, well kinda," KJ answers, blushing just a little. He takes a breath and confesses, "I programmed an app, and I made a lot of money when I sold it last year. I bought my parents a house, paid off some family debts, and... Now I'm trying to spend it all. I want to start over. Clean slate." It sounds kind of absurd when he says it out loud, he knows.

"That's amazing, why the clean slate though?" Logan asks, genuinely curious.

KJ sighs softly. "Everyone keeps asking when I'm going to do it again. And I'm not sure I even want to try. I mean, if I have a good idea then I might do something about it, but," he shrugs, "what if I don't? What if that was my one good idea, and the next time I try, it sucks? So I'm trying to get away from it. Live a little, have all the experiences I can, then start over with something different."

Logan nods. "That makes total sense to me," he says. "Where I'm at now, what I do on a daily basis, for the most part, is as far away as it gets from what I've done most of my life. And I like it that way. I was ready for a break. I would have preferred to have it happen another way, but I'm not sure I would've been smart enough to retire otherwise."

"Oh my god, you get it. I mean, not that— But you understand." KJ smiles with a touch of wonder. "I love that. And I'm grateful that you got out at all, or we wouldn't have met."

"Me too," Logan murmurs, pushing up onto one elbow. He grins. "You should kiss me again."

KJ laughs and agrees, "I really should." Leaning in to brush his lips over Logan's in a butterfly-light kiss before delving slowly deeper.

Logan hums his pleasure into the kiss, reaching out to pull KJ closer.

"We're never going to get back to the marina at this rate," KJ whispers, but in spite of his words he can't pull away. Logan is too seductive, and his embrace feels much too good.

"Mm. True," Logan gives KJ one more kiss and glances at his watch. "We should head back," he agrees reluctantly. "We still need to grab your things."

"I predict," KJ says, taking Logan's hand in his, "that we're going to have a whole lot more fun tonight. Which is the only reason I'm not jumping you right now."

"That's the only reason?" Logan says with a smile, eyes sparkling again. "Not the three times we already managed to jump each other out here?"

"Ohh baby, I'm just getting started," KJ shoots back with a snicker.


End file.
